Tema del foro:Copa Fanon/@comment-5601445-20180712034057/@comment-25048044-20180713004958
1. La primera es que si Mario va a través de la alcantarilla, podrá encontrar un camino que lleve detrás de la Puerta Solar de Ciudad Delfino, ahí encontrarás unos charcos. Si Mario nada hacia la barrera que deja pasar el agua al nivel inferior (que está bloqueado) y ya cerca de esta buceas en dirección hacia adelante, de aquí hay varias posibilidades: -La primera es que Mario choque con la pared lo que lo hará caminar debajo del agua, con un medidor de vida terrestre (aka no debajo del agua), el glitch se cancela pasando a través del nivel del agua, puedes utilizar el F.L.U.D.D y los comandos comunes. -Mario caerá en un lugar extraño de una zona subterránea de la ciudad, si corres hacia adelante golpearás la pared detrás de la catarata y muriendo. Pero si vas corriendo hacia atrás, al chocar Mario atravesaría el suelo y llegaría a las alcantarillas. -También puede pasar que, si se usa el Hover Nozzle antes de golpear el suelo de la zona extraña, Mario tendrá que flotar en frente de la catarata. Aplicado correctamente, podrá caminar en el agua, se cancela si traspasa el nivel de agua. Otro método se realiza en Playa Paraíso o Ciudad Delfino (pero solo al principio) es agarrar un barril de agua y dirigirte a la playa, dejas el barril lo más cerca posible del límite donde puedes nadar y lo empujas un poco adelante, lo agarra de nuevo y podrás caminar debajo del agua. Este método se realiza en Ciudad Delfino, necesitas a Yoshi, y lo tienes que dejar debajo del agua, para eso te diriges a la cesta que se encuentra al lado de la Puerta Solar (la elevada), debes subirte a ella, saltar en dirección a la pared (sin que la cesta este abajo) y luego desmontarte. Yoshi atravesaría el suelo y siguiente a eso “desaparece”. Dirígete con el Turborreactor a la parte de agua que entra con la ciudad e impactar debajo de la caja de madera, te diriges a la pared de la derecha, la atraviesas la pared de la derecha, llegarás a una zona dónde solo podrás salir de ella con el Propulsor, con Yoshi y sin tocar el suelo, de lo contrario perderás una vida. Usa un Salto Giro con el Yoshi y se aplicará el glitch. Otro glitch (¿) Vas a la Playa Gelato con el Propulsor, cuando ya lo tengas te diriges a la plaza que hay en la parte más alta (que no es la Torre del Pájaro de Arena). Cuando llegues utilizas el propulsor en dirección a las montañas, las atravesarás y ahí acbarás en la zona “muerta” del glitch anterior, si usar el propulsor podrás llegar al suelo más fácil. En otro método de esto, se hace en Ciudad Delfino, te montas en Yoshi y te diriges cerca de la cesta situada al edificio que tiene la tubería de acceso a Playa Paraíso sin engullir la fruta. Salta y lo haces atravesar el piso de la misma forma que el método que lo incluía anteriormente; cuando lo hayas hecho, dirige a Mario a una parte específica de la pared del edificio, la atravesarás y caerás de nuevo en la zona muerta. Salta a la superficie como dicho antes y el glitch se habrá efectuado. f, En Ciudad Delfino, durante la inundación te diriges a cualquier tronco y buceas debajo de él, esto te lleva a esa zona. Parque Mamma Mia, montas en Yoshi, en el interior del parque, te diriges al rincón que hay en la escalera y la pared de la atracción de los barcos y te desmontas de Yoshi de manera que toques la pared sin montar a Yoshi, vas a una de las paredes, y esto te lleva a la zona muerta. Cala del Sole, agarras el propulsor, mojas el trampolín para acceder al propulsor, lo agarras y lo llevas abajo. Colocas el propulsor cerca de una esquina, de manera que Mario toque la pared, te mueves hacia una de ellas, al atravesar esa pared apareceras en una zona de agua, nadas cerca de la pared hasta la cascada, cuando parezca que regresaras al agua caerás hacia la zona muerta, para eso usar el propulsor. Puerto Expresso, dirígete a una grúa pequeña, colócate debajo de ella, y cuando bajo, empiezas a saltar, aparecerás dentro del muelle, al mismo nivel del agua y nadando, nadas hacia la dirección opuesta a la pared y caes en el suelo aún dentro del muelle. Puedes salir andando a la zona debajo del agua, pero si te adentras demasiado en el muelle, llegarás a la zona muerta. Ciudad Delfino, un nivel secreto que incluye monedas rojas y agua tóxica, vas al final del recorrido, una vez allí, saltas por la parte de la cuál cae el agua tóxica y pasas entre los barrotes que hay en la plataforma de la cuál has salido, si llegas a la altura adecuada, se activará el glitch. Monte Biaco, en la parto donde hay una turbina de madera, debes tener el propulsor, colócate en la parte del camino de forma que las palas vengan hacia ti desde abajo, te colocas de forma que la pala te empuje hacia abajo, si se hace bien, Mario se hundirá en el suelo hasta la cintura. Te diriges hacia el lado opuesto de la turbina, e irás a la zona muerta. Aldea Foresta, en cualquier nivel que haya agua, una pequeña parte de la isla permite que camines debajo del agua. Plaza Delfino, Mario activa la inundación derrotando a Shadow Mario en cada nivel, cuando Mario comience, estará al frente de la Puerta Solar, si Mario nada hacia el tronco que flota, intenta salir a la superficie debajo de él, esto puede resultar en que camine debajo de agua o que llegue a la zona muerta. 2. Umm… 3. Podrán usar Super Strikes e intentarán engañar al jugador aprovechándose del medidor. 4. Hay dos tipos de Power Shot de Bowser Jr., el primero, el ofensivo, implica que cree tres bolas de pintura, con la del centro teniendo la pelota de tenis verdadera, por lo tanto sería verdadero. El defensivo es que corra a la pelota y la golpeé con su brocha. 5. No se puede, porque tras quitarle cierta cantidad de vida, habrán animaciones cortas mientras pasa de una fase a otra, y con la cantidad de daño que recibe mientras pasa la animación es imposible vencerlo. (espero haberlo explicado bien) 6. Le dice acerca de mantener algo en secreto, más específicamente su localización ("How about we just keep this a secret to everybody, okay?.") haciendo referencia a un Moblin, que se encuentra escondido en varias cuevas del primer juego de TLOZ y cómo este siempre dice que es un secreto su localización. 7. No se puede, ya que este ataque aunque se pueda copiar, es de uso exclusivo de Hoopa Desatado. Todo intenso, mucha suerte Len.